Conventionally, chewing gum base and chewing gum product have been manufactured using separate mixers, different mixing technologies and, often, at different factories. One reason for this is that the optimum conditions for manufacturing gum base, and for manufacturing chewing gum from gum base and other ingredients such as sweeteners and flavors, are so different that it has been impractical to integrate both tasks. Chewing gum base manufacture, on the one hand, involves the dispersive (often high shear) mixing of difficult-to-blend ingredients such as elastomer, filler, elastomer plasticizer, base softeners/emulsifiers and, sometimes wax, and typically requires long mixing times. Chewing gum product manufacture, on the other hand, involves combining the gum base with more delicate ingredients such as product softeners, bulk sweeteners, high intensity sweeteners and flavoring agents using distributive (generally lower shear) mixing, for shorter periods.
In order to improve the efficiency of gum base and gum product manufacture, there has been a trend toward the continuous manufacture of chewing gum bases and products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,064, issued to Ehrgott et al., discloses the continuous manufacture of gum base using a sequence of mixers or a single variable mixer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,311, issued to DeTora et al., also discloses the continuous manufacture of gum base using a sequence of mixers. Other continuous gum base manufacturing processes are disclosed in European Publication No. 0,273,809 (General Foods France) and in French Publication No. 2,635,441 (General Foods France).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,325, issued to Lesko et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,407, issued to Kramer et al., disclose processes for the continuous production of chewing gum products. In each case, however, the gum base is initially prepared separately and is simply added into the process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,511, issued to D'Amelia et al., discloses a chewing gum product containing certain vinyl polymers which can be produced in a direct one-step process not requiring separate manufacture of gum base. However, the disclosure focuses on batch mixing processes not having the efficiency and product consistency achieved with continuous mixing. Also, the single-step processes are limited to chewing gums containing unconventional bases which lack elastomers and other critical ingredients.
In order to simplify and minimize the cost of chewing gum manufacture, there is need or desire in the chewing gum industry for an integrated continuous manufacturing process having the ability to combine chewing gum base ingredients and other chewing gum ingredients in a single mixer, which can be used to manufacture a wide variety of chewing gums.
One problem that is encountered in manufacturing chewing gum is the creation of sorbitol spots on the chewing gum. An additional problem in chewing gums that include glycerin is that phase separation can occur because the glycerin is not fully incorporated in the chewing gum.